el amor es para siempre
by electric-dragon
Summary: que puedo decir hehehe, esta historia salio de mis dos grandes amigos (fluttershy chirino y butterscotch ponie) viendo su lindo amor me hizo hacer este fic. aunque no del todo tenga que ver con el amor o si?


butter: porque shy, porque me traicionaste, yo que te e hecho para que me hagas sufrir de esta manera, todavía recuerdo cuando pasamos nuestro ultimo día juntos

_**butterscotch yace en el suelo fuera de la casa de fluttershy, llorando por la perdida de su mas grande amada, fluttershy, pero que podía**_**_hacer_**

butter: después de todo, el amor es para siempre, no es lo que tantos dicen, el amor es para siempre y todavía recuerdo como termine aquí fuera de la casa de fluttershy, sufriendo por la perdida de mi mas grande amor

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**todo comenzó cuando yo te visite ya que me habías llamado para decirme algo muy importante**_

shy: butter tengo algo que decirte

butter: que pasa amor, sucede algo?

shy: este... como decírtelo

butter: oh vamos shy, dime tu sabes que te escucho

shy: este... lo que quiero decirte es que termino contigo

butter: shy, pero como puedes hacer eso?, dime que esto es una broma...

shy: lo que pasa... es que me gusta big mac

_**Butterscotch siente su pecho destrozado, con ganas de vengarse pero no presenta físicamente dolor ni lagrimas sino alegría falsa**_

butter: esta bien shy, entiendo, pero antes de que pase algo mas no gustas comer algo?

shy: am... esta bien

_**butterscotch tenia el corazón destrozado, todos esos años que paso con ella solo para que le rompiera el corazón, pero sabia que eso no se quedaría así no aun**_

_**butter fue a la cocina para prepararle algo, aunque le agrego polvo especial para que durmiera y el solo comida buena y para ella también**_

butter: ya regrese shy, toma_** *le entrega la comida a shy***_

shy: am... gracias no tienes que hacerlo

butter: si tenia que hacerlo, bueno a comer

**_butter comiendo tranquilamente y viendo como fluttershy comía también de su comida, luego de 5 minutos para que se terminara la comida shy comenzó a sentirse mareada_**

butter: shy, estas bien? te veo un poco cansada

shy: tengo ganas de... _***cae al suelo**_** durmiendo***

butter: buenas noches amor _***risa maléfica***_

_**butter toma a shy, y la carga hasta el sótano ahí adentro amarra a shy en una mesa de metal con un lazo que tenia guardado dentro del sótano de shy, luego de hacer eso, preparo un carrito y agrego varios instrumentos médicos herramientas ya que quería que shy entendiera que aria lo imposible para dejarle en claro que la amaba **_

**_después_**_** apago la luz y espero a que despertara, mientras alzo los platos, los lavo y se preparo un jugo **_

_**luego de 20 minutos de que se durmiera, despierta fluttershy con un dolor de cabeza, pero recuperando su conciencia**_

_**al ver que todo esta oscuro y que no puede moverse grita pidiendo ayuda, aunque sus gritos no sean del todo fuertes **_

_**butter bajo por quita vez para ver si despertó y definitivamente había despertado y recobrado su conciencia **_

butter: que bien que hayas despertado shy

shy: quien eres... do... donde estas...

_**enciende una lampara que tenia arriba de shy, empuja el carrito con un manto azul cubriendo los utensilios**_

shy: qu... que... es... es... to _***empezándose a preocupar***_

**_entra butter a la zona que ilumina la lampara_**

shy: butter... puedes ayudarme por favor

butter: lo siento shy pero te amo. y no dejare que nadie te ame mas que yo, por eso yo te prometo amarte hasta cuando sean días malos o días buenos

shy: ya te dije butter, amo a big mac

butter: el amor es para siempre shy _***quita el manto azul y se descubre utensilios médicos limpios, organizados y muy afilados***_

shy: bu... butter, es...es...to no es divertido... por favor suéltame_***preocupada y a la vez asustada***_

butter: debo abstenerme a liberarte esto que te are es solo para dejarte en claro que te amo _***butter agarra el bisturí y se acerca al costado de shy* **_

shy: _***aterrada y extremadamente asustada, forcejea para escaparse***_

butter: por favor shy, no lo hagas mas difícil, terminemos con esto _***con el bisturí comienza a cortar delicadamente la cuite mark de fluttershy quien esta empieza a sufrir de dolor***_

_**butterscotch, cortaba delicadamente la cuite mark de fluttershy lentamente pero con estilo, haciendo que sangre se derrame en la mesa metálica, después de intensos minutos para fluttershy quien vio a butter frotándose la cuite mark de fluttershy en su frente, después dejo la cuite mark de fluttershy en un recipiente, y se fue directo al otro costado y comenzó de nuevo en cortar lentamente **_

_**fluttershy, lloraba, gemía de dolor y forcejeaba tanto que cuando butter finalizo con la segunda parte igual la dejo en el recipiente**_

butter: fluttershy, por favor detente, que no entiendes que soy delicado contigo, es porque te amo y no quiero que nadie mas te ame mas que yo

**_después_**_** dejo el bisturí en otro recipiente, fue al carrito y saco de la parte de abajo un taladro, lo conecto y fue hacia fluttershy, usando el taladro perforo, el brazo de fluttershy haciéndola sufrir como jamas había sufrido, penetrando la piel, músculo, hueso y mucha sangre emanaba de la herida, y así continuo con las dos piernas de fluttershy y el brazo faltan te, mucha sangre se derramaba por las heridas **_

_**dejo el taladro y fue directo a los cuchillos y comenzó a cortarle los cascos a fluttershy lo mas rápido posible ya que no le gustaba ver a fluttershy sufrir tanto**_

**_después_**_** de momentos intensos para fluttershy quien no sentía ya nada, ya que había perdido 1/4 parte de sangre de su cuerpo, butter retiro los cuatro cascos de fluttershy dejando a previa vista el hueso, músculos y mucha sangre que brotaba de las muchas heridas que había sufrido el cuerpo de fluttershy, y que mas da agarro del carrito una sierra de mano y comenzó a cortarle la carne de shy para sacar los huesos. fluttershy ya casi no podía moverse por falta de energía y dolor punzante que la azotaba**_

butter: bien shy, pronto esto terminara y los dos estaremos para siempre _***mostrando alegría***_

shy: butter, _***dificultad para hablar***_sa...bes... qu...e... ja...mas...qu...ise...que...es...to...su...ced...i era...

butter: shh, shhh, shh no hables, aun no es hora shy _***besa a shy***_

**_después_**_** de que terminara el beso, shy estaba completamente débil ya no podía hacer nada, ya no intentaba forcejear ya nada lo único que esperaba era su momento sabiendo que que si era cierto lo butter le dijo hace mucho, el amor es para siempre**_

shy: bu... butter yo siempre te amare

butter: sh, sh, sh yo también siempre te amare

_**agarra un cuchillo y le abre el pecho de fluttershy, con cuidado extrajo los órganos internos, sangre, huesos y su corazón provocando le en fluttershy muerte **_**_instantánea_**

**_butter después de que finalizo shy ya había partido, tristemente, intento levantar a shy para ver si estaba convida pero no lo estaba, ya había muerto, pero butter noto algo en shy _**

**_ella estaba sonriendo, con alegría. _**

**_con alegría?! después de todo lo que le hizo murió con alegría? pero porque, a que se debe esto?_**

**_que fue lo que hice yo para que muriera con alegría, esa es una de las cosas que jamas sabre_**

**_fue algo que no pude comprender de fluttershy?_**

**_tal vez fluttershy quiso que viera que jamas me dejaría pero si ese fue el punto entonces porque me obligo a hacer este tipo de cosas? _**

**_luego subi por las escaleras triste por fluttershy saliendo del sótano, me tome un baño y sali de bañarme, despues saque el cuerpo de fluttershy restaurado y sin vida en el patio la enterre con sus mejores flores que habia sembrado, que suerte que es una gran jardinera, que felicidad verla con esas flores_**

**_despues de enterrarla me tome otro baño ángel estaba super asustado, le prometí a fluttershy que cuidaría de ángel hasta el ultimo día de su vida o de mi vida, y que los animalitos jamas estarán solos, ahora tengo que comenzar con todo lo que le prometí a fluttershy_**

**_FIN DEL ___****FLASHBACK**

**__**butter: y pues ahora véanme aquí solo sin shy, pero se que almenos ella esta amándome y yo la estaré amándome, se que fui cruel con ella pero el amor es para siempre, aun contra nuestra propia voluntad

_**ángel, pobre conejo, vivió la experiencia mas aterradora de su vida... pero que podía hacerle es un inocente conejo ademas que era joven **_

_**se que preguntaran por ella, pero esta en un viaje, en el cielo, viéndome como cuido de sus animalitos y de su conejo... hehehe **_

_**como te amo shy...**_

_**fin...**_

_**que les pareció?**_

_**comenten que les pareció por favor :)**_

_**(comentarios negativos favor de abstenerse)**_

_**comenten quiero saber que falto... :)**_


End file.
